onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kaido King of the Beasts
Zehahahahaha Your talk page virginity is mine >:3 Roranoa Drake II (talk) 17:00, March 1, 2016 (UTC) He really doesn't get how this thing works, does he. 19:07, March 1, 2016 (UTC) ^ --Jojo risin' (talk) 19:10, March 1, 2016 (UTC) dmekfdv, give me your lunch money nerd --Jojo risin' (talk) 17:23, March 3, 2016 (UTC) Letter Request Good time of the day. I know it`s kind of a sudden, but could you do me a favor if it would not be much of a bother? I need some native english speaker to wright a "letter to a friend" with some trivial questions. It is for a homework of one of kids of my friend, so no harsh language is needed in the letter. And of course it is not a homework itself, just a prerequisite. Zagryzaec (talk) 18:34, March 9, 2016 (UTC)Zagryzaec Sure, but what's the letter about? 16:20, March 11, 2016 (UTC) Wow, you are actually ready to do this! Thanks. The assingment was to answer to a letter (for an English language practice reasons), so It should have some trivial questions. I`m not a Dostoyevskiy myself but I think it may be about such things as health, well being, current weather, family, city (or even country), hobby, pets and/or practicaly anything that can interest you. Maybe something that concern you right now. You can also add something about yourself or imaginary self (I mean it is not nessecery to disclose private information, you can change your city, family, age and any other details) to expand size of the letter and make it more natural. So in a way it could be a story about yourself (or imaginary self, but in real life settings. I`m not sure that it will bode well if you will wright that you are Kaido, strongest of pirates in the world of One Piece, although... may be even that will do. It`s just will be embarrassing if a kid will fail exam because of me. I`m not sure how well developed a humor sense in the kid`s teacher). For example you can tell about your (real or theoretical) city or something and ask something like "how about yours" in a words you would write it in real life for a friend, what comes natural. Well without obscene words = : ) I`ll try to stay in touch if you have any other questions. Zagryzaec (talk) 18:39, March 11, 2016 (UTC)Zagryzaec Satu11 & IGR I blocked User:Satu11. But please remember that we never try to have multiple instances of the IGR template on a talk page. It just lessens the impact of the warning. Instead, write out a short sentence asking them to read the above instance of it. (Sometimes, you may also need to update the IGR to a newer version as well). 01:21, March 15, 2016 (UTC) Talk:One Piece Burning Blood so Local Multiplayer Man look, message in Talk:One Piece Burning Blood on the Local Multiplayer of 2 Players. RE: Sig Not just mine. I'm leaving it and hoping photobucket gets their act together, but if they haven't done it in a week I'll take a look. 13:26, March 22, 2016 (UTC) Yonko Arc I didn't know it was being discussed, I just found out about it. 04:04, March 29, 2016 (UTC) :Good job in dealing with the problem since it wouldn't do anything good with someone creating it too hastily. I won't mind the wait and after seeing the article on ANN, I know that article will eventually come back. -Adv193 (talk) 06:31, March 29, 2016 (UTC) Re:Sigs Yeah, I'd say just change them all to the default sig style. If they are an active user, leave a message on their talk. 21:42, March 30, 2016 (UTC) Thanks, i wanted someone to format and add a citation to the clima tact page referncing Usopp building it in between arcs, but my e d & c keys on't work right now an its extreeeemely tedious. 12:57, April 8, 2016 (UTC) Stubs Those are stubs. A summary is supposed to be as detailed as possible. There is absolutely nothing wrong with episode 19's summary. That one isn't even as long as some of the others either. SeaTerror (talk) 19:24, April 8, 2016 (UTC) Vandalism Just a heads-up, but the user known as TheGreatAndPowerfulUsopp-Kun‎ has been involved in several vandalism edits today that had to be cleaned up. At least 3 separate pages have had to reverted because of this. -Adv193 (talk) 13:42, April 11, 2016 (UTC) :Never mind, this user just got blocked already. -Adv193 (talk) 13:44, April 11, 2016 (UTC) Zou Arc Thanks for determining that the last chapter was the final chapter. Just to note thanks to my decision to move every story impact note to it's own section and put a warning invisible note, it should help cut down as many edit conflicts as possible until it is ready to be moved (which was the smartest choice I could think of to help serve that purpose). -Adv193 (talk) 22:50, April 14, 2016 (UTC) Suggestion When you are making your draft page, for characters who reappear in Chapter 823 could you put an invisible note down for the ones that were involved in the Decks of the World cover story arc similar to what I had to do with the ones from Chapter 822 to help prevent any unnecessary edits or reverts (ex. Igaram, Dalton etc.). -Adv193 (talk) 21:57, April 20, 2016 (UTC) :Took care of it, as this is a good method to avoid as many edit conflicts as possible. -Adv193 (talk) 22:32, April 20, 2016 (UTC) hey, i just want to inform you that the change i made to the whole cake island page took 1h. I didnt change the content. I simply fixed grammatical mistakes and used more appealing words. Trust my correction, I am a writer. I joined the team to correct those things so please dont undo without reading next time.Jorje.1992 (talk) 11:50, April 24, 2016 (UTC) Chapters and Volumes It doesn't work. I was trying to fix it but it keeps throwing Zou arc into it's own row when adding it to the proper spot with Whole Cake. SeaTerror (talk) 20:51, April 30, 2016 (UTC) Episode 739 Where did you watch episode 739?--Fliu (talk) 01:29, May 1, 2016 (UTC) Hey Kaido; can you give me a link for the episode ? (User talk: Stern Ritter) 01:35, May 1, 2016 (UTC) I watched a livestream of it on Arlong Park Forums. Here's the final scene with Kaido if you're interested: https://youtu.be/gtsIf9SRhks Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 01:37, May 1, 2016 (UTC) Scanlations Please remember to put the onto scanlated images, even if you did blank out the speech bubbles. 18:59, May 2, 2016 (UTC) Grand Quest Prepare yourself to embark on a new adventure. Should we succeed we'll get our hands on something nice for this place *drags Kaido with him* Anyways, message me when you can or find me on chat Roranoa Drake II (talk) 20:33, May 6, 2016 (UTC) Spam There's this thing known as minor edits. I think you should familiarize yourself with it without making yourself look so foolish. SeaTerror (talk) 23:47, May 12, 2016 (UTC) Re:template should be fixed now. Atm it only supports a maximum of 121 episodes, although I don't really understand how it works since there are a bunch of explode tags that shouldn't give any results imo... Hello Can I ask you for something, please?AlexHoskins (talk) 15:51, May 18, 2016 (UTC)